


New Place, New Horror

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Mild Gore, More will be coming I guess, don't get mad adding my friend and mine OCs, got no more things to tag, half human and animatronics I mean heh, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Nick Vincent Jones. Age 19... All I want is to pay my rent and get a good life. Making a deal with Abbey is good but... has it's bad stops.</p><p>The new Night Guard with a new huge place, new animatronics, and new horrors.</p><p>(This is some some triggers like uh Death and cusses so if you don't like that then don't read. And if you are bothered by OC bothering the main storyline don't worry i'll try my best to make up a different things like the golden freddy and SpringTrap and the 5 kids :33)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit new but, i'm been writing since FNAF 2. This will be a reader's choice. Meaning (maybe) I'll let you people choose between the nights or in the day. (Like Dangan Ronpa or uhm.... Homestuck! Or Luna Stuck...or was it MoonStuck?) And you can suggest things that the animatronics will do.
> 
> UPDATE 1: If anyone notice, it's revised :33

Silence.....

That's all I heard everyday. Besides the T.V. ever since I finished high school, I done nothing interesting. All of my friends went to collage or moved away. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as my eyes adjust to the bright sun. I sat up from my bed and looked around. My bed was in the middle of my messy room. In front of me was my fat T.V screen that my parents gave to me with other get-away gifts. Clothes scattered here and there along with random games from my wii-U, X-box and such. My brown wavy hair fell on my right eye so I moved it away. I got up from my bed and walked to the door, dragging my feet.

Nothing....

This is all I do. Wake. Play games. Go to sleep. Repeat. This is literately that T-Shirt thing says. I tried to get a job but, none would take me. Many jobs were open but, I couldn't do them. I need to pay my rent but, I can't keep asking my parents for money. They tried to suggest some jobs but it's out of town and I can't leave my stuff here. I dragged myself to the kitchen and opened the fridge, seeing it's almost empty. It only has some eggs, expired milk, some random fruits and vegetables. I grabbed an apple and checked it if it's safe to eat. Once it was checked, I took a bite of it. I walked to the open living room and jumped over the coach, landing softly on the other side. I grabbed the T.V remote and turned on to a random T.V show. After a few minutes, I decided to go out to a park maybe. I groan at the though but my body begs to differ. I got up and walked to the nearest bathroom which was my room. After a quick bath, I got on some fresh (AKA unused clothes) clothes and wore it. I grabbed my iphone , keys, and wallet. I put on my silver shoes and walked out. The cold breeze hit my face as I began walking towards the stairs of my apartment building. When I hit the bottom of the stairs and out of the building. I grabbed my car and drove once I got it started. As I drive to the nearest and busiest place, I looked out the window. Children and parents walked/jogged/ or something outside, having a good time. 

*After the drive and getting a park ('cause i'm uncreative)*

I sat myself on a bench and looked around. Maybe families were having a picnic and kids playing around on the playground. "Nicky!" yelled a voice. I turned around to see a tall woman... Abbey.

"Oh hey Abbey." I greeted her. "Rarely you here." said Abbey, taking a seat next to me. She had her long dirty blonde hair in a pony-tail with a hand-band with her Zodiac on it, Libra. She also had light tan skin. Her gray eyes looked at the sky as she talked, "How's your life? Got a job?"

"Not good and no. I need to pay my rent but, I can't keep living on my parents money. And the second no, I haven't get any jobs yet. Why and How?" I asked. "A lil' birdy told me." said Abbey. She wore her favorite blue shirt and jeans with black shoes. "No jokes." I glared at her. "What happened to you? You used to be happy and cheerful like Italy but now... Your more like Germany." pouted Abbey. I rolled my eyes and leaned back at the bench. "I'll get you a purrrfect job if you could do be a solid." she Abbey, smirking her lips out. I just stared at her. I tried everything but nothing did it... I guess she's my only Hope...

"Fine what's the job." I said. "Colin been buggin' me awhile now since you moved at of your parents, hang out with him for a few days and i'll get you that job." said Abbey. "You know I don't l-"

"Don't do it, then live in your parent's money or live as a hobo." Abbey stared at me, as if she was smarter than me. I signed and said "Deal"

We shook hands in agreement. "I'll show your job, Come on." We stood up and walked across the street. We went to a bookstore and she took out a newspaper. She flipped through the pages and smiled. Abbey showed me as she pointed as a somewhat familiar ad. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Help Wanted. Night Guard needed to work at the night shifts. 12-6 AM 50$ per hour' said the ad. "5-50 dollars an hour?!" I was surprised, it's usually like 25 or something. "This is pay your rent and repay your parent's." said Abbey. "Now starting next week you better expect that Colin coming to your door and asking to hang out with you." Abbey said, "You have a choice to do it now or later."

Abbey left without another word, leaving me surprised. I looked down at the ad. 'Not responsible for injury/-----' I couldn't see what's the next. Must be most kid messing around. 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR' I copied the number down to my phone for later. I put back the newspaper and walked out of the store, towards the parking-lot with the thought of 50$ per hour. 'IS the place very popular? I didn't get a good look at what I might be working at. I signed once again and got to my car. My feet knows where am I going (Does that make sense..). 

*After driving*

I took out my iphone, seeing it's 5:30 of June 2nd (I refuse to use the 1st). There's still sunlight. "Mr. Jones. There you are." said a very, VERY familiar voice. The building manger, Jacob Waters (Weird last name huh). "Hey Jay!" I said, parking my car on the drive-way. "You know why I'm here." Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry i'll pay early. Maybe around 2 weeks." I shrugged, showing no emotions. "You better or else i'll kick you out." glared Jacob. "Oh. HOW'S DEAN!  
I yelled as he walked away. He tensed and ran to his personal apartment. I chuckled and climbed up the stairs. I pulled out my keys and unlocked my door and closing the door behind me. I threw my keys and wallet down to the coach but, look at my phone...

What to do...

(Now you choose)

A. Call the place and get the job  
B. Check the place first  
C. Look it up on Wiki  
D. Do nothing and watch T.V


	2. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B: Check the Place Out
> 
> Nick finally made the decision to see what he will check out the place. As he meets the workers at the strange place, until something came up...  
> Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, having trouble with this stuff! But I think I got it! :33
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new Chap!
> 
> Here's some thing I want to help with the Scenery and stuff. The map of This Story's FFP's I'll put it up on Dev when I want too. Nick's Apartment looks like a Motel. That is all :33 I put the Full chapter at 10, Just in case of side Easter eggs and Stuff.

I copied the address on a paper, which was a 10 minutes drive from here. Walking over to the couch and grabbing back my keys and wallet, I stepped outside, locking the apartment behind me. '50 dollars an hour. That's crazy. For this year, of course. Unless business lately has been hard.' I thought, running down the stairs and walking towards my car. I continued thinking about it, 'Are they short on employees? Or Nobody like the robots there? In the picture, it is scarey but really Humanoid robot. That's creepy if they attack... They don't attack...Don't they??'

I got in my car and started it. The motor rawred alive. I pushed the petals and began my drive to the Pizzeria.

*After Da Drive!!!*

I stood in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizziera. There was a double door as the entrance, with a ceiling over the side-walks. The afternoon sun set behind the large building, it could be seen in the corner of the building's Sign. The Sign was very noticeable. It had four humanoid animals, A male bear, a male bunny, Female...Duck....Chicken..., and a male fox in the background. They were smiling and the Male bear 'Who I think is the main characrer in the show' was giving the people a thumps up, with the Yellow and bright words 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. That must be his name. I looked around my car window, seeing that many families going inside the building. There was windows on the front, seeing many children running around. Families' kids pulled their parent's arms in excitement. I got out of my car, walking towards the building. I glance around me once again, seeing a thick forest on the right side of the building with a a group of adult talking. Workers? I shrugged and stepped on the side-walk. I opened the door for the families. As they walked pass me, muttering 'Thank you', I went inside. The door led was a small room with bright green wall-paper with poster of the Pizzeria. To the 'Grand Re-opening' to the 'New Friends coming!'. I looked ahead. There was another door. It shown light through it. Next to the door, was a brown reglar desk with a young lady, maybe younger than me, with a bright smile pastured on her face. She was looking down at two twins. She pressed a button and a light on top of the door turn green. The two children ran inside, their Mother and Father following behind. I walked up to the desk, after families began filling the small room and left inside the building. "Hey.." I said, a bit shyly.

"Oh Hello! How can I help you?" She said, smiling. She had red hair that reached past her shoulders, her eyes was blue which was unusually for me. Red hair with blue eyes? Unless she was born as blonde, I'm fine. She wore ,what it looks like, her uniform. It was a dark green tux with a pink tie with cupcakes. "I'm here for the Night job here?" I asked.

"Oh!" Her eyes widen in surprise, excitement, and...Fear?? "O-Okay, We all your name, number, and a time for the interview." she shuttered, trying to keep that happy smile of hers. I looked behind me, seeing that no body was coming in. "My name is Nick Jones. My Phone numbers is 757-413...1.."

My eyes wondered to the door, see three people on the big stage. My eyes isn't that good, since I didn't bring my glasses but, I think I see the humanoids. "Oh, That's their big show." explained the lady. "Oh..Okay..." I muttered, continuing my phone numbers. "It's 757-413-4319. We could do the interview now or any day, since i'm Free."

"We have time after the Pizzeria closes. Now one more thing, is your I.D," She said. I nodded while picking out my wallet and digging inside it. I pulled out my I.D and she typed something in her computer. She Gave me my I.D back and I slipped it back to my wallet. She typed some more then gasped. "What's up??" I ask her. "How come you got straights A's and I don't!" she whined. I chuckled. Of course, I studied. "How come you didn't go to collage?" She then asked me. "I just have good grades, but not a life goal." I shrugged. "Okay then," She smiled, "Oh, I'm Charlotte James. But my friends call me Cherry."

"Hello, Cherry." I smiled, and she smiled back. "We have a few hours until the Pizzeria closes. Since we have a short amount of people who works here, I'm guessing the Boss would hire you, without hesitation. " she said. Cherry hang up a folded paper with the words of 'Be right back in 30 mins!'. She then pressed the button and once again, the light turned red to green. We walked through the door, music and children's laughter. filled our ears. The music wasn't that loud so it seem kid friendly. This door led to a large area with a large stage and four long tables. The show looks like it's been over. "Let's meet the Chefs, Waiters, and Waitress." She began guiding be to the wall so we won't bump into running kids. I look behind us, seeing Arcade machines with names that I never heard of. The right of the area had to frames, One with a glass door and another with duct-tape with a sign tapped in the middle. "That's for the youngsters and Toddlers. When a party have a baby but doesn't have a baby sitter, they put them there with our Two best care-takers. The other is a surprise for the kids, a new attraction to the Pizzeria." explained Cherry, "Here is the other Party Rooms, and the bathrooms. Each Party room has their host Party Host. Sometimes Maybe kids request for Freddy than the others."

Cherry sighed, like something else was in her mind. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. "No..It's fine... The thing happened years ago anyways..." She mutter. 'What 'Thing'?' I thought, but I brushed the thought away for now. "Those arcade are for the Prize Claim over there." Cherry pointed the corner of the area, seeing a bunch of prizes hanged up for show. A Puppet-like-man was working there, talking to small children. "We call him Mario but, he doesn't have a name though." said Cherry. The man was rather tall and skinny with slim arms and legs. He wore a black Tux like a Pianist would wear with the cuff of the sleeves puffed up like a tu-tu. His had was strangely round with face-paint. His face-paint was white with rosy red cheeks and eye-shadow. "Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica should be around here...?" mutter Cherry. "The Humanoids?" I asked. She simply nodded and stopped a curtain. The curtain had steam and a lovely scent loafing through it. Cherry attempted to move the curtains out of our view but, something stopped her. "Comin' through!!" shouted a girl. Then busted out a girl on four-wheeled skates. "My goodness, Tia!" groaned Cherry. 'Tia' quickly rolled away with two trays in both of her hands, I couldn't remember what she looks like now. "That was one of the Waitress." explained Cherry, with a annoyed expression written on her face.

We went inside the kitchen, feeling the hot air around here. Maybe people can the same uniform as Cherry but the cooks. The Waiter and Waitress had a Cliche Uniform like a Anime put the trimming was blue or pink. The Cooks had a apron over their uniform. "Who's this?" ask someone. I turned around to see a man taller than me. I slowly stepped away from me, a bit scared. "Aiden! Come on. You scare everyone with your height." said Cherry. He growled at her and went back to cooking. He had braided hair with his tan skin. "He tends to get annoyed by mentioning his height. He's a sweet guy though." Cherry said. I just nodded. Cherry and I walked through the maze of tables and people until we were out of there. We stood in another hallway with strangely Black and White checkered flooring. "Over there is the Security room." Cherry pointed again down the hallway. Cherry walked over there, With me following behind. We entered with a room with the same size as the entrance. It had two more entrances, the other side of the room and the right wall that a desk, which a desk was facing. "This is the Security room and also a Back up stage for the Humanoids to rest." Cherry walked around, looking for something. "About that 'Thing'" I quoted. "I'm going tell you when you...uh... Work here for the whole week." said Cherry. "Easy." I clicked my tongue.

Cherry mutter something under her breathe. I couldn't hear it, but the look on her face, it looks like she doesn't want to talk about it. "The camera you probably saw out there is seen in this tablet." said Cherry, holding up said tablet. It was a black cover and medium size, like a child couldn't hold it for a few minutes. She turned it on, seeing the Main part room.Cherry swiped her index finger to the right and the camera turned right. I walked up to her and checked it out. The right hand lower corner is the whole map. The place was huge. She pressed one of the boxes and the screen fuzzed a bit and in a few seconds, it showed another room. The room was dark, unlike the rest of the building. Boxes were stacked up against the wall, posters looks like they were about to fall off. The whole area looks abandoned. "It's been awhile but, recently the workers finally got off their butts and helped us with the new area." explained Cherry. "Okay! You're giving me a weird vibe about this. Can you explain?" I said, hating this mysterious place. "All I can tell you, something happened in the past. Something you won't understand until you fully know what you are working with. But I promise you, it's not that bad." said Cherry. We look at each other. Her eyes just filled with sadness but with Hope. "Fine, I'll still work. But, Answer be this! Why haven't anyone taken the job?" I asked again. Her blue eyes looked down on the floor then shrugged. "It's a mystery for me. Maybe Aiden or Tia know?" shrugged Cherry. Then all of a sudden, noises of banging, growling, and shouting rang through the hallways into this room. "Oh my Go- Not again!" groaned Cherry. She slammed the tablet, which I think have cracks now. "Stay here, the Humanoids don't like new adult people. Essentially the kids." Cherry ran back to the hallway we entered. 'The kids?' I questioned. The noise subsisted into silents until another bang broke the new silents. I look up to the ceiling. The ceiling is nothing special but, some wires here and there. They should fix that for safety. I looked to the long and wide hallway. Light can be seen in the cracks of the curtains on the other side.

There was threads hanging down from the ceiling, illuminating colorful lights from it'd end. Examining the desk, there was a old fashion fan, blowing a cool breeze, a pencil holder with a few pens and pencils, a black pad thing laying in the middle of the desk. The char for this desk is a wheeler chair. I look back at the hallway. It's been a few minutes since she left. Who is she dealing with anyway? I looked at the other hallway, same thing like it's partner. Same dim-lighting at the end. This hallway probably leads to the area which was abandon. "Fran! Come back!" yelled Cherry, then I heard heavy metal footsteps coming from the hallway Cherry went. Then a small finger was stomping through the hallway. "Franny!" yelled Cherry. As the figure 'Franny' Came closer, it sound like she was the one who made all of those shouts. 'But, The shouting sounded like an argument.' My mind said. Then the figure became small, like a kid. As my question just popped up, the figure was a small girl. It was strange because as she walked towards me, I saw she has a breezy attire and...Fox ears! She pushed out of the way, and I might have a bruise on my stomach now. She's strong for a little girl. 'Franny' got on her knees and crawled under the desk, hiding. I leaned over, peeking under the desk. She was hugging her legs. Her eyes was half open. "Franny!" Cherry ran in, looking around the room. "I know you seen her, where is she!" She glared at me, like Franny was soo important. I look back under the desk, seeing that Franny was glaring at me. Her expressionist just yelled 'Don't dare tell her i'm here!'. I pointed under the desk, with a confused face. She walked in front of the desk and sighed. "Franny, Come on!" said Cherry, pushing the wheeler.

As she keeled down next to Franny, Cherry attempted to grab Franny and pull her out, but as she extended her arms towards Franny, she growled at her. Cherry jerked back as Franny turned her back towards us. Cherry got up from the ground, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know what happened to you two! But come out and say sorry!" Cherry said, tired already. "B-But it's H-His F-F-F-F-ault! It's was Always H-His!" Her voice was glitchey like, her voice box was broken or something.

"What happens if your mom find out this!" said Cherry.

"Sh-Sh-S-She isn't my mom!" shouted Franny.

Cherry adverted her eyes to me, rolling them. "This is Franny the Pirate Fox, also the Daughter of Mangle." explained Cherry. extending her arm towards Franny. "Foxy...." Franny Muttered. I got up from the floor, dusting off the dust on my butt and legs.

"She does this when she's done fighting with Chris. We don't know why but she likes this place. This been going on for..." Cherry muttered again. Franny growled, her fluffy red fox tail wrapped around her waist.It bothers me that seeing her back, She's like wearing a bra and nothing else. Cherry sighed again, "I guess, we could meet the Kids Humanoids..."

"Of course, there is 4 of them." I said. "Brit and Cisca should be at the Sub Stage.." Mutter Cherry, walking past me to the other hallway. "Brit..Cisca?" I questioned. Instead of Cherry replying, it was Franny, "Her full name is Francisca and Brittney. But since their names are similar or too long, we shorten it to Cisca and Brit."

I look back seeing that Franny was closer to out of under the room. Turning about around, only meeting those blue eyes. "What's going on???" Cherry said suspiciously to me. "Wha-"

"There you are, Ms. James." said a strange voice. Cherry's eyes moved forward and I followed her eyes, seeing a man in a fancy business suit. He had dark brown eyes like a grizzle bear and black slick hair combed over his head. The man was a little taller than me and....More buff. "Oh, Hey..Boss..." Cherry said, going in a shy mood. "Who's this?" asked 'Boss'. Both me and the Boss expected Cherry to introduce me, but Franny did it first. "Nick Jones, Newbie here. I know you're going to hire him, no matter what the things he did." said Franny. "Franny? Come out." Commanded 'Boss'. "Cherry already tir-" But, Cherry stopped me. I thought Franny would hiss and growl at him, but instead, She obeyed, backwards crawling out of the desk and stood in front of the man. Her hand was looking down and her arms were crossed. The man groaned in frustration seeing the broken left ear of Franny. She hissed under her breathe. "You! Hacked! In the system again?!" Cherry whispered harshly at her, realizing that Franny got my name already. The man examined Franny, then said "Where's his arm?" Franny shrugged, "Aye dunno know... Threw it somewhere..."

The man groaned the frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose. My mind wondered with questions; How can he command Franny, but not Cherry. Is he the Creator of the Humanoids? The Creator can't be him, he would be the founder of the place, since there is a lot kids here. "May you fix her up, and Mr. Jones, I would like to interview you on Sunday, if you're free." said the Man. I just nodded, muttering 'Sure'. Cherry walked up next to Franny. Instead of Growling at her, She just let it be. Cherry grabbed her arm and guided Franny out of the room. I followed behind them. As I walked past the Man, a bad vibe started. The Man had a strange personality for the Founder/Manger of the place. I turned my head, seeing that he went across the room into the other Hallway. I turned my head back around, following the two girls. We entered to another smaller room. Cherry looked around and her head stopped, looking at the right corner. My eyes followed hers, and I saw a figure huddles in the corner.

"Heh, Lik' a Duck! Sittin' in Th' Corne' Lik' a Coward Duck!" Growled Franny. Guessing it's 'Chris' who shouted at Franny. He turned around and stood up, looking down. He had yellow blonde hair with dark violet eyes. Unlike Franny's Attire, 'Chris' wore a yellow shirt with the caption 'Let's Dig In!!' with the color of Pink and the trimming has sprinkles and had Short jeans with black shoes. The noticeable thing was his beak and a tail feathers. Like Franny, his has his yellow tail feathers. The beak though, It was where his nose were. It was orange like a Chicken. He looked up at me then Franny. "Nick..." He muttered. Cherry lightly pushed Franny. "You kids! Give each other their parts and your parents will fix you guys up!" said Cherry, with annoyance in her voice. My first thoughts about her was kind, now this. Cherry turned around, looking like she . "Oh, I'm sorry, These kids just too childish to work here. They can't get along with each other. I don't know how many years they been working together." Ashamed Cherry. I look out Franny and Chris. Both glared at each other, hatred that I can feel the heat from where I'm standing. "Why did they built theme before the area was finished?" I asked, again, Cherry shrugged, "Anyways, this is Chris the Ch-"

"The Duck!" Shouted Franny. Chris hissed at her, his feathers ruffles in anger. "Childish...I swear.." Muttered Cherry, And I chuckled, "The Chicken I guess."

"Hah! At least One of them knows i'm a Chicken." Laughed Chris. "'cause he isn't blind lik' the othe', Lad!" Growled Franny. Both humanoids growled at each other. "The only way we can stop them fighting if Brit or Cisca were here...." Muttered Cherry. "What about I stay here while you find the other humanoids?" I asked. Cherry looked at a door, right next to the wall. "You don't know how to take care of them..." Cherry seem unsure about me looking after them. "How hard can it be?" I assured her. "Very har' , Mr. Question!" said Franny, now ignoring Chris who looked pissed. I look at her, surprised rather than scared. She had red fox-like color hair, her bangs was spikey and one stray of hair went in the middle of her eyes, covering her fox-like nose. On the corner of her mouth was a fang, sticking out. Her shirt looks like a dark red tube-top that was ripped. A necklace hung around her neck, with was 4 small yellow feathers with a small shark tooth tied in the middle. She wore dark ripped brown pants, the right was shorter than the left. Tied around her waist was a cloth that has a pocket. If my eyes are tricking me, I think I see something inside it. Franny just looked at me, like reading my thoughts. "Poor you and your life." Franny pity me. "Poor you and your ear." I mimicked, her left ear flopped against her hair. "I'm try to get Brit or Cisca." Cherry ran out to the hallway. Silents filled the room until Franny broke it. "It's yerr F-F-F-Fault, Ya know" said Franny. "You started the fight!" shouted Chris. "You began the argument!" Franny shouted back. I grabbed Franny's skinny arms and pulled her back. She whipped her head around, her mouth was wide open, revealing thousands of sharp deadly teeth. Franny closed her mouth, grabbing back her arm. I stood there, scared. All of my color was drained. "There you two are-" I heard a voice.

I turned around, seeing a girl, a taller than Chris. What is very noticeable was that she had purple/blue metal bunny ears. Her head was peeking out, only making be see her dark red eyes and a bit of her bunny nose. I just stared at her, trying not to make a question like I did the whole tour! "...Brit?" I pointed at her, guessing her name. "Ayyye!!!" I heard...Both Franny and Chris cheering. I look back, seeing both the fox and the chicken smiling together. "Ayye! You two can get along." I said, smiling of what I find done. Franny and Chris just looked at each other. Then looked away, an angry expression pasted on their faces. "U-Uhm...How.." Muttered the bunny girl. I turned my head back around to the girl, seeing her whole face and some part of her body. She had a surprised face. She stepped out of the wall, her left hand still holdin on that that cornor of the wall. Sh wore a Blue/purple Leotard with a see-through tailcoat. It had a swirly design around her top. Unlike The two humanoids, she had rosey cheek, Her right one was chipped and She hadn't had any shoes. "Hi." I greeted her. She waved at me, shyly then moved her eyes to the young ones. "Cherry...uhm.. Wants you two to the Sub Stage." The bunny humanoids muttered, I can barely hear but, but the two somehow can. Franny just gave her a thumps up and ran. Chris shouted at her to come back and followed her to the security room. Brit was surprised and confused, following them behind. "Y-y-Y-Yeeeerrrr!" I whipped my head around. No One, but I heard I voice. a glitch one like Franny's. "E-E-EElllo' M-Mat-" The voice was cut off with a bang. Even the Party room can hear it, because a few kids looked in the door. luckily, it's just a mirror on the other side. "L-L-Let's E-E-Eat-" It was a new voice, a female one, not like the male one I heard before. The voices was leading to me to the Door. I walked over there, leaning my ear to it. "P-P-P-Promis-s-s-se me that-" I lifted y ahnd and placing it on the rusty handle, shivering how cold the handle is. I twitched the handle and slowly openeing. A strange cold breeze escapes the room, giving me a bad vibe about this. Then-

SLAM

A soft furry hand touch my hand, gripping it and the handle and slamming the door shut. My head imminently look next to me, seeing a glare to another and older humanoids. "What are you doing here..." She muttered,wit ha dark voice. She had brown bear ears, with strawberry Blonde hair. Closely, I saw black lines going through her light blue eyes (Almost white). She growled at me. "I-I just heard a voice! I'm new here." I explained, again trying to make it that I'm a curious person. All she did is jsut growl. "Guessing that you are Cisca." I said. She released my hand and stepped down, examining me. "Guessing that Cherry introduced you two the other three, Hm?" she questioned, while I nodded. "Francisca Fazbear, Daughter of To- Of Freddy Fazbear." Cisca was almost said 'Toy'? You know the other three's parents?" ask Cisca. "Only Franny, who is the daughter of Mangle, if that her name." I said. "If that 'thing' is a she." muttered Cisca. 'Wait, What?' I ask in my mind, but never bothered to say. "Chris is the son of Chica while Britney is the daughter of Bonnie." explained Cisca. Cisca's eyes widen and turned her head a bit, her ears moving. She gritted her teeth. "If you're hearing Franny and Chriss agrueing, probabley something about someone's Fault." I said. "They wants to stuff to blame the other. One time, Franny tripped Tia and blamed Chris. Both got shuted down for punishment." said Cisca, rubbing the bridage. "Ciscaaa!!!" yelled a familar young voice, it can be heard everywhere in the building. "Let's go, before we let any kids here." Cisca and I began walking to the Sub Stage, which leads to the other hallway.

But I couldn't get that voices in my mind...


End file.
